Heroes
Website *'Link: 'http://activity.jumpw.com/300hero/graduate/ Event Time *'Start: '''23 July 2019 *'End: 5 August 2019 Event Introduction This event is a pre-order event where all players can be allowed to participate by pre-ordering a new hero '''Namikaze Minato the infamous Yellow Flash of the Konoha Village from the series NARUTO, his excellent skin Yondaime Minato, and Tina Sprout's new legendary skin Tenchuu Girls Tina. There is also a bundle for 3 of those skins and hero in a form of pre-order package with a grand discount! Packages Information #'Tenchuu Girls Tina' (198 -> 178 Yuan) is a single legendary skin set, players who pre-order this package will get the legendary skin Tenchuu Girls Tina for Tina Sprout. #'Namikaze Minato' (45 -> 40 Yuan) is a single hero set, players who pre-order this package will get the latest pre-order hero Namikaze Minato. #'Yondaime Minato' (69 -> 62 Yuan) is a single excellent skin set, players who pre-order this package will get the excellent skin Yondaime Minato for Namikaze Minato. #'3 In 1 Pre-order Package' (312 Yuan -> 258 Yuan) is a bundle for 3 above sets, players who pre-order this package will get Legendary Skin Tenchuu Girls Tina, latest hero Namikaze Minato, Minato's Excellent Skin Yondaime Minato. Moreover, this package will also give a limited skin for Saigyouji Yuyuko as a special reward. Pre-order Instruction #Different server account under the same game passport account can participate in pre-order together (meaning you can buy the pre-order set for more than one server in a single game account). #Each server account can only buy the same hero or skin from this event only once (for example, players who already brought Tenchuu Girls Tina (178 Yuan) and Namikaze Minato (45 Diamonds) will no longer be able to change their mind to buy 3 In 1 Pre-order Package (258 Yuan) later). #The heroes and skins from this pre-order event will be discounted only during the event, the products will be removed from the website after the end of the pre-order event. After the products return to the in-game Item Mall, their price will be restored to their original price. #The hero and skins on this website are expected to be available in Item Mall around mid-September 2019 and the time for the delivery of the pre-order products will be synchronized. How to Participate #Login by clicking on the 【用户登录】, choosing the server you want to log inท and enjoy the patronage. #You can purchase the product by clicking on the Buy Now (立即购买) button below the picture of the product. #After clicking on the Buy Now (立即购买) button, the website will show the price you need to pay and ask for confirmation. Clicking on the Confirm (确认) button while having enough cash in your passport will complete your pre-ordering on the product. #If you don't have enough cash in your JUMP Passport, clicking the confirm button will pop-up a warning text that tells you to have enough money in Jump Passport by topping up on it first. #For the method of top up to the JUMP Passport, visit JUMP's Top Up Website and just don't select any game name when you top up. ---- ----